moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Communication Tower
Descriptions New Republic An Imperial Remnant fleet has been amassing in the orbit of this planet, and the New Republic is taking actions. To ensure their fleet can't call for backup when we attack we need you to knock out the communications dish planet side. We're counting on you, wraiths. Imperial Remnant We have detected an alarm on the edge of the base. It's probably just birds again but we have to make sure. We're sending a squad out to investigate. Everyone else stay here and protect the Communications Tower. Screenshots CommunicationTower1.jpg CommunicationTower2.jpg CommunicationTower3.jpg CommunicationTower4.jpg CommunicationTower5.jpg CommunicationTower6.jpg CommunicationTower7.jpg CommunicationTower8.jpg CommunicationTower9.jpg CommunicationTower10.jpg CommunicationTower11.jpg Update Log Version 1.2.2 *Full Authentic **Dual pistol 3s are no longer overpowered on Communication Tower, Smuggler, and Theed. Version 1.1 * Reduced damage of crushing elevators to 3. * Reduced tower elevator deactivation cooldown from 6 seconds to 4.5 seconds Version 1.0.1 * Added rebel win if the bomb is active when time runs out. * Disabled pipe entities after animation complete to prevent multiple uses. * Fixed forcefield staying on for the entire round. * Fixed elevators in tower being able to be toggled while in motion. * Fixed a few elevators not having damage while blocked. * Increased bomb hack time by 1 second to match diffuse, both are now 6 seconds. Version 1.0 * Added mb2_commtower_classic * Added additional detail to the tower in side route. * Added barriers to the bridge in main. * Added end screen cameras. * Added forcefield towards comm tower vent area that deactivates when security is disabled so that players don't have to walk all the way there to figure out that it is disabled. * Added full 32 spawns to Rebels. * Added height to two upper vents. * Added thickness to vent exits to make it harder to pierce through with sabers. * Adjusted Rebel and Imperial spawns slightly. * Changed forcefield timer to 1.5 minute delay with countdown clock instead of being based off of rebels positioning. * FA: Slightly improved FA class descriptions. * Fixed defusing the bomb not ending the round. * Fixed many surfaces where textures were not correctly aligned. * Fixed the tree lighting in reb spawn. * FPS improvements. * Improved & added clipping throughout the map. * Increased door size into objective area * Increased length of side route with a new area, flipping the hall towards main. * Major brushwork and asset optimizations. * Replaced elevators with hallways and relocated the tower. * Updated minimap and objective icons. * Visual improvements & bugfixes. Version 0.1.7 * Fixed some minor FA issues. * Fixed an issue that could let players survive the final explosion at the tower. Version 0.1.6 * Updated FA. Version 0 * Added UI Timer to the bomb. * Increased Dish impact damage from 10 to 25. * Fixed Misc Texture missalignes, particularly in the Objective area. * Removed unseen surfaces. Release Candidate 2 * Added additional vent routes into the objective area. * Added a delay to elevator activation Release Candidate 1 * Tweaked CommTower FA's Dia Passik and Elite Stormtrooper. Build 19 * Initial Release Category:Levels Category:Official Levels